


Kelly House, Where Omega Doesn't Mean the End

by PariPassu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, College, Complete, Omega Sam Winchester, One Shot, Past Sexual Assault, Stanford University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariPassu/pseuds/PariPassu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really wants to go to Stanford but John is concerned that his bitching and new Omega status will make it impossible. Thankfully, there's Kelly House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kelly House, Where Omega Doesn't Mean the End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conversion Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137795) by [Casey679](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey679/pseuds/Casey679). 



> This is a very humble offering in response to the brilliant "Conversion Therapy" by Casey679. I was very affected by this work and wanted Sam to have some glimmer of hope.

"Dad! Dean! Uncle Bobby! It's time for the phone call!" Sam called. His laptop was ready, he had Skype fired up, and was waiting for the right time to get the call from Kelly House. 

"Just give me a second, Sammy," John said. 

"Are we all just gonna crowd around?" Uncle Bobby asked. 

"Yeah, just so you can see the screen. I read through the stuff but I don't know if you guys are going to have questions," Sam said nervously.

The packet of information from Kelly House was was the best thing that had happened to him since the bitching. The dream of going to Stanford was dissolving as fast as his body changed into an Omega because the university only allowed Omegas with mates in the dorms. There was no way in hell Sam was going to kiss up to some Alpha just to get an education that he had *earned* and *deserved,* damn it.

Then the big blue binder from the Patricia Ann Kelly House in Palo Alto arrived in the mail with a personalized letter from Peggy Borstal, the house manager. "Please read this and contact me!" she had written on the bottom. It seemed too good to be true -- Kelly Houses were off-campus housing for unmated Omegas so they could go to school. He had emailed her right away to try to figure out how this thing was going to work. 

Sam: Dear Ms. Borstal, I got your packet from Kelly House and I really want to live there. Stanford will let me? I don't need an Alpha? What about collars and leashes? What about ownership? Right now it's my dad. When can I move in?

PBorstal: Hi Sam! Please call me Peggy. Yes! Stanford not only let you but sent your file over when your dad called about your assault and gender conversion. We would love to have you! I can explain everything to your family over a Skype call if that's convenient. You don't need an Alpha. In fact there are no Alphas at Kelly Houses -- the residents are all Omegas and the counselors and resident advisers (like me!) are Omegas or Betas. Please let me know about Skype.

Sam and Peggy set up the call for an evening when Uncle Bobby could be there. John was angry and anxious. Dean was restless and confused. Uncle Bobby was just . . . patient. Sam was so nervous he couldn't sit still -- this was it. This had to work or there was no way he could go to Stanford.

The beautiful little chime noise of an incoming Skype call directed their attention back to the laptop. Sam accepted the call and turned the volume all the way up. "Can you guys see?" he asked.

Sam said hi to Ms. Borstal and introduced his family. She said such a warm hello to "Mr. Singer" that Uncle Bobby sat up straight and sucked in his gut, which made Dean snort and Sam kick him.

"Hi Winchesters!" said a cheerful, brown-haired Beta woman. "I'm Peggy Borstal, the house manager for the Mariposa Kelly House, which is near the Stanford University Campus in Palo Alto. We've extended a residence offer to Sam and I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Mariposa?" John scowled.

"Yes, we're on Mariposa Avenue and it means 'butterfly' and we're all about transformation, so . . " She smiled and shrugged.

"You know about what happened to him? To Sam?" John said.

"Yes, in fact most of the residents of Kelly House are sexual assault survivors, like Sam. We are very aware of the aftereffects of this kind of trauma and we are experienced, sadly, in what it can mean for the Omegas who live here. Sam, we would like you to participate in our community orientation sessions for Omegas, if you decide to come here, and we'll go over what supports we offer. 

"Now, I'm sure Sam has read the packet thoroughly, but I can go over the basics for the rest of the family . . . ?" She looked at Sam, who nodded. "Then if any of you have questions, I can fill you in. I can also show you the house and the residents' rooms and maybe talk to one or two of the residents, if they are around. OK?"

The Winchesters nodded.

"As you are aware, Stanford has a policy that Omegas can live in the dorms if they are mated. Most colleges have a policy like this. In 2006 a young Omega at the University of Southern California named Patricia Ann Kelly went to the college officials and asked to be exempted from this policy because her mated Alpha was physically abusive and she felt in danger for her life. The college refused to grant her petition. Six days later, she was found dead." She paused to let the Winchesters think about that.

"Patty's parents, Marvin and Amanda Kelly, were furious that the college failed to protect their daughter and they did two things: they founded the Omega Trust and started the first Kelly House. There are now 17 Kelly Houses across the country and we are actively founding six more. There are two at Stanford alone. I like to think we're the best one." She smiled at Sam again. "We have 10 residents and I live here full time. We work closely with the counseling staff at the university and with the campus protection services. Any questions so far?"

"What happens during heats and stuff?" Dean asked. Sam kicked him again.

Peggy laughed. "Yup, that's a popular question. Well, Sam, if you have a special Alpha, we'll arrange for you to meet him or her to help you through your heat in an off-campus apartment. You'll be driven there and back by a Beta-only taxi service and it's in a secure building with very limited access and lots of food and supplies and stuff. Our guidelines require that you wear a bonding prevention collar --"

A voice from behind Peggy said "it's a ugly neck diaper!" 

Peggy rolled her eyes. "Hi Annabeth. Yes, it's not attractive but it's too thick to bite through and it prevents unintended bonding. You only need to wear it until you're ready for a committed relationship. Of course, you'll be a freshman and new to being an Omega, so you probably don't have a special someone. Until then, you can approach any other student and ask if they would like to be on your call list -- and we make them go through an orientation session before your first heat so they know what to expect -- or Palo Alto has a very exciting program that makes some specially trained Alphas available to our Omegas."

Sam squirmed in discomfort. 

"Who owns these Omegas? Their Alphas know what you're doing?" John asked menacingly.

"Yes, I'm glad you asked. By California law, all Omegas need an owner of record. For the residents of all Kelly Houses, that owner is the Omega Trust. It's a legal entity, so for day to day ownership matters --"

The voice from behind Peggy said "Self-owned, baby! Whoo!"

Peggy nodded. "The Omegas in Kelly House usually refer to themselves as 'self-owned.'" The manager stopped when she sees John's deepening frown. "I can see you are concerned, Mr. Winchester. Let me point out a few things you might be thinking about. Sam, I know you asked about collars and leashes. Yes, we do require them, in accordance with California law, Palo Alto law, and university guidelines. Now, within Kelly House and on campus you are allowed to hold your own leash--"

Annabeth, presumably, loomed up behind Peggy to show the Winchesters that her gold chain leash was attached to her collar, which said "Coexist," and her belt loop. 

"Right, Annabeth, thank you," Peggy said, with a note of impatience. "Off-campus, Sam, you will be required to be escorted by an Alpha. Now, if you have a friend who can accompany you, that's fine, but most of our residents use the Alpha Escorts program that the city provides. The Alpha Escort will literally hold the leash while you go about your business. They will go with you to the grocery store, to Target, to the DMV, whatever you need. They will not carry packages." She smiled. "And if you go out to dinner, it's polite to buy them something. It's pretty easy to work with the escorts, they can wear earbuds if you're on a date and they'll never abuse their position. Any questions so far?" 

"How much does all of this cost?" Sam asked. He was getting a generous scholarship from Stanford for tuition and room and board, but he didn't know if Kelly House wouldn't qualify as a campus dorm.

"It's all covered, either by your financial aid package or by the Trust," Peggy said. "Even your meal package can cover food that you eat here. Would you like to see the house?"

The Winchesters nodded.

Peggy picked up her laptop and started to walk through the house. 

"That's a good sized place," Uncle Bobby said. 

"Yes, this is a beautiful area," Peggy said. "We're very lucky to be here. As you might have heard, this is some of the most expensive real estate in the country and finding a house for 10 Omegas plus staff is nearly impossible. OK, here is the living room, dining room -- you can see that someone has their study material on the table, which is fine if we're not planning a house dinner. We try to get together at least once a month and sometimes the residents book the dining room for special events. We have a kitchen on the main floor that's for all residents and then there are kitchenettes in each pod."

"Pod?" Sam asked.

"The 10 residents are divided into three pods of three students each -- organized by tolerance for mess, really --" she smiled. "The single room is usually assigned to a graduate student. Right now Tina is living in the single as she completes medical school. I can show you the basement another time but there's a big tv and a ping pong table --"

"Ping pong table is broken," Annabeth shouted from the living room. 

"Awesome," Peggy sighed. "No idea what's happening there. Let's go upstairs to see the rooms where you'll be living," she paused as she climbed the stairs. "Diane? OK if we come in and show a prospective student what the rooms look like?" 

The door opened and a beautiful black haired Omega girl looked at Peggy and smiled. "Sure!" she said.

This time Dean kicked Sam.

Peggy slowly rotated the laptop so that the Winchesters could see the bedroom, which was large and sunny. "Diane makes amazing collars and leashes," Peggy said proudly. The laptop happened to be pointing at Diana, who smiled and waggled her fingers near her own collar, which was blue and woven with little beads that made a flower pattern. "Diane, want to say hello to Sam?"

Diane got closer to the screen and looked at all the Winchesters. Dean pointed at Sam with one hand and made bunny ears behind him with the other. Diane laughed. Sam sighed. John frowned.

"What about security?" John asked. 

Peggy nodded as she set the laptop down on the table in the kitchenette area of the pod. "Thanks, Diane," she called to the student as she closed the door. "Great question. OK, campus security has a electronic surveillance on the entrances to the house at all times. Our doors are key coded and access is limited. The residents have both a key card and personal code that they enter to get into the building. We have a regular police presence in the area by both Palo Alto and campus police -- meaning they walk or drive by every ten to fifteen minutes," she clarified. "We have an enclosed porch for Alpha visitors so they can be screened before we send our residents out. No Alphas are allowed in the building. The taxi pickup location in the back is controlled by a gate and we will not open the gate if we do not expect a car to be coming. That's also pickup and drop-off location for the secure Omega only bus for after-dark transportation to and from the campus."

Sam couldn't sit still. Once Peggy said "where you will be living," he could not stop picturing himself there. He needed this. 

"Sam, I can't just sign you over to these people," John said behind Dean's head. "They're all, you know --" Sam knew he mean wifty liberal California types. "They won't even let me check the place out."

Uncle Bobby cleared his throat. "So, uh, Alphas aren't allowed in, but Betas are ok, right?" he said loud enough to be heard through the laptop.

Peggy nodded.

"John, I could, uh, make sure he's settled in. Check the place out. I think that'd be ok," he said gruffly.

John looked skeptical. 

"Dad, please?" Sam begged. 

John shrugged. Maybe.

"Oh, Mr. Singer," Peggy smiled from the laptop. "I'd really look forward to that."

Dean and Sam both tried to kick each other and accidentally knocked the laptop off the table.


End file.
